Resident Evil: Hell in A Handbasket
by immortal-one
Summary: Set in Philedelphia, a group of highly trained professionals are in for a ride when the release of the Tvirus infects the city.


**Resident Evil: Hell In A Handbasket**

Hey, this is a story co-written by of friend of mine who's penname is Aralynn. We both really like the RE series. So sadly we are not the creators of this excellent survival horror story. This is just a random storyline we put together. This is her character and then mine is Jun Kazama (which yes is from Tekken although my Jun is really modeled off the cutie who's real name is Matsumoto Jun(Arashi). Hope you enjoy and if you like this you'll like my other story called the Diary of Shelly Holland, same fictional character but different storyline.

Name: Caitlin Storm  
Age: 23  
Hair: Short, reddish brown with highlights  
Eyes: Green  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 129  
Specialty: computer hacker, sniper  
Weapons: expert at rifles (hence the sniper thing), handguns, automatic weapons and her personal favorite: sais  
Position: See below in her story  
Personality: Fiercely loyal type, intelligent and fun loving. Generally sweet tempered unless someone has messed with her friends/family. Has a big problem with sexist arrogant men.

Story: Caitlin used to work for a government agency but she won't say which one or just what she did. She was dating a man at the time who turned out to be heavily involved with malicious terrorist group. When the agency she worked for discovered this, she was immediately fired even though she'd not a clue at the time just what he'd been up to. Her skills were in the computer area but due to the agency she worked for, no one in that field would hire her and let's face it, no one goes advertising they used to kill people for a living. So she got a job on the sales staff of a car dealership where she holds her own against the male dominated staff. That's where she was introduce to Carlos Olivera and Nicholai Ginovaeff. She immediately hit it off with them and is crazy about Carlos. Another good friend of hers is S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine - best friends since high school. Hates Umbrella with a passion after doing some doing some hacking into their system once she learned just what Nicholai and Carlos did for a living. She's pretty sure that she's only scratched the surface when it comes to just what that company is involved with.

Figure I'll toss in a little of Jill and Nicholai's relationship as I see it:  
They're personalities are so similar they butt heads. Both are very attracted to one another. Nicholai comes off with the 'I know she wants me' attitude and while Jill does, she isn't just going to make it easy on him. With Jill and Caitlin being best friends and Nicholai the brother Caitlin never had, she's often drawn into the middle of whatever spat they're currently having. But make no mistake about them. Just because they bicker with one another does not mean they won't defend the other when they're threatened. Someone who goes after one of them usually winds up with much more than they can handle.

Shelly Holland Age: 20 Hair: Long light brown with silver streaks Eyes: Purple Height: 5' 7" Weight: 120lbs. Specialty: Black belt in Shaolin Arts Weapon: Expert in small pistols, staff, and throwing stars, stealth Position: S.T.A.R.S. ex-captain Personality: Loyal, intelligent, and stern Story: Shelly was a prodigy of her father who was once a S.T.A.R.S. member located in Tokyo. She exceled in all the areas that brought her to Umbrella. She soon found the truth of Umbrella and refused to continue as captain and took a job as a lowly FBI agent in Philadelphia, PA. Until one night she gets a phone call from one of her ex-teammates begging her to come back to S.T.A.R.S. to help bring down Umbrella. Shelly takes it on the basis that she needs to help her teammate but her real reason is that she can't stand the slow pace as an FBI agent.

Jun Kazama Age: 23 Hair: Short black slightly spiky Eyes: Hazel Height: 5' 10" Weight: 140lbs. Specialty: lock picking, logistics, and heavy artillery Position: Expert Thief Personality: ladies man, charming, and deceptive sometimes cruel without realizing Story: Jun grew up as an orphan but showed an extraordinary skill in thievery. It wasn't too much of a surprise when he was recruited into an elite group of thieves who called themselves Umbrella Collectors. They all were either working for or ex members of the Umbrella Corps. Jun soon bumped into a girl that caught his eye and because of that quit UC to follow her.

**Phase 1: The Horror Begins**

Somewhere in downtown Philly the FBI are contacted to seal the remains of what used to be a drug factory. More than that but because of Umbrella's highly secure position with the government, it is being used as a testing grounds.

Chief Bryers, a man with a lot of history in Force opened his door. His sharp grey eyes scan looking for someone in particular.

" Holland, get in here!" He cried after locking in on his target.

A young lady in her early 20s gets up from her desk in the back and makes her way to the office where she is being summoned. She enters the office and sits down:

"Boss, you wanted me." She questioned with a slight uneasiness.

"Yes, there's been an incident downtown. I need you to get there before the PPD do. I want a full report." He told her.

"Alright sir I'm on it." She said and took the paper from his hand with the location and headed for the door:

"Oh and Shelly wear you're bio suit. It seems like a virus is about to cause mayhem." The Chief added.

"Sure boss." She answers, goes to leave, and is stopped again:

"One more thing..."

Shelly sighed and turned around

"Boss those are the worst 3 words you could say to me...and you know it."

Bryers laughed out loud.

"Am I that predictable?" Bryers asked.

Shelly stood quietly in answer.

"Take Kazama with you." He almost demanded.

"What? Anyone but him sir..." Shelly began

"This isn't the PPD. Take him with you and that's an order. I know you don't want a partner but you've got one so deal with it."

"Fine. You're the boss." Shelly replied before stepping out and sternly closing the door behind her. She heard familar foot steps behind her.

"Hey partner." Came a voice.

Jun Kazama stood at about 5" 10" with short slightly spiky hair. His dark hazel eyes were charming. He wore casual business attire and still managed to look quite handsome.

Down at the site a black Dodge Ram pulls to a stop outside the remains of a crumbled building.

"Aright, explain this to me again. We come out here for vacation, why Philly I still don't know, and you just have to find out just what this mess is." Caitlin stated folding her arms and glaring up at the building. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

Another young lady came up behind her after shutting the door of the truck.

"Sure, makes life more exciting. Besides, S.T.A.R.S. are never exactly garaunteed vacation. Got a call last night about it." Jill said following Caitlin's line of sight.

"You do remember I am a civilian right? I could get into some serious trouble for just being here." Caitlin replied letting out a sigh.

"Hey, you're with me. I'll just make up some bullsht that you're helping me out, which you are." Jill continued as she pulled out a peice of paper that looked like blue prints but more richly done.

"Oh, really and just how is that?" Caitlin questioned tapping her boot on the ground.

"Keeping me company." Jill explained as she continued unfolding the map and looking at it.

"That's real reassuring, Jill. Thanks. Just why the hell am I wearing this anyway?" She looks down at the black protective suit she has on.

"Possible biohazard. Don't want to be getting anything on you. Just put the helmet on and stick close to me." Jill ordered as she pushed the bulky helmet towards Caitlin.

"Great. Just freaking great. Next time, I'm picking the vacation spot. Philadelphia my a$$." Caitlin grumbled as she took the helmet and adjusted it.

A black crappy honda civic rolls by. Jun watches out the passenger seat window with his hand on his face.

"So what do you think happened? It's Umbrella, right?"

Shelly is silent for a moment before answering and then let's out a frustrated breath of air.

"Probably some stupid illegal operation funded by Umbrella where someone screwed up and wasn't paying attention. I just hope it hasn't leaked out of containment. It could get real ugly in a huge city like this."

As the vehicle approaches the site, Jun motions towards a black Dodge Ram parked in front of the marked building.

"Sht, someone's here already. Must say nice choice in color though." Shelly said eyeing the truck.

Jun slowly withdrew a small firearm ready for anything. They approached the vehicle cautiously.

Shelly glared at him as she finally noticed the pistol in his hand.

"This isn't a shoot first ask questions later kind of thing. Just follow my lead." She scolded.

"Sure, whatever you say. Just, don't go falling for me. All the ladies do."

Shelly raised an eyebrow in question. Jun was about to say something but paused and looked straight ahead.

Caitlin looked up as two people exited a small car.

"Hey Jill. Looks like we've got company already."

"Great. Let's go say hi." Jill replied smiling at her.

"Is the word caution even in your vocabulary?" Caitlin said to her frowning.

Jill turned towards Caitlin, grined, and then winked.

"Nope!" She answered.

Jun whispered under his breath.

"That's Jill Valentine? I wonder if she would arrest me using her handcuffs if I asked her nicely." Jun said out loud without realizing it.

Shelly shook her head and nodded showing her disgust.

"Somehow I don't see that happening. And if you don't mind how about using a little precaution. Why are they here anyway? This must be a major incident."

"Quit being so stiff. It's not like they're zombies or anything. Hey Miss Valentin!" Jun shouted and started to wave.

"Who is that weirdo?" Caitlin asked tilting her head towards Jill.

Jill shook her head

"Hold onto every piece of clothing you have on, girl. That one's gonna try to charm it all off ya. At least if he's who I think he is." Jill replied using the same whisper.

"Kazama, stop playing around already. This is serious, it's not some school outing. Why is she here? This can't be good." Shelly mentioned and stepped back for a moment.

"Oh come on Shell..." Jun started but was cut off harshly.

"It's Holland at work, got that!" Shelly glared at him as her words came out.

"Okay, somebody looks like he's about to get smacked. This might be enjoyable after all." Caitlin uttered.

"Oh, that's a regular occurance with him. He's still trying to get me to arrest him. The thought of handcuffs seems to turn him on. I don't know why but it kind of freaks me out. Frankly zombies are a hell of a lot easier to handle." Jill admited.

"Miss Valentine, still looking beautiful as ever. Mind if ask why you're here?" Jun launched his questioning without any invitation.

Shelly looked surprised.

"I see you are both wearing biohazard suits, what's going on in there? I didn't think it was that serious when Chief Bryers brought it up."

"We're not exactly sure. Possible meth lab explosion. The fumes off that shit is toxic if it's not done right and 99 of the dealers who make their own don't know what the hell they're doing." Jill said this as if she had said it a dozen times before.

Shelly took in a breath and let it out and took the sight of the building in. She thought about her words carefully.

"I'm not sure if it's meth...uhh where are the others? The police? The DA? Anyone? This isn't right. They should be here by now. I don't understand why there are only four of us here."

"Why would they be? Umbrella's obviously involved and they've paid off all the right people as usual. Bstards." Caitlin scowled as she spoke.

"I still don't understand why they sent us. We need more than this to properly shut something down like this. Kazama, what are you...doing?" Shelly inquired.

Jun carefully removed his mask and pokes at a very much live rat.

"Look, you see. It's not airborne or...it's been contained maybe they're already in there and left." Kazama offered.

"Then why would..no they're not here. It's too clean. It's got to be Umbrella. But the chief..."

Caitlin held up a small piece of shrapnel, the piece of metal has the Umbrella sign on it:

"I saw this. It only confirms it's Umbrella or that Umbrella was here at least."

Shelly looked at Caitlin

"Excuse me for the bad manners. My name's Shelly Holland and I work with the FBI." She offers her hand.

Jun looked at Caitlin as well and gently takes the piece from her.

"If I may?"

Caitlin hands the item to Jun and then shakes Shelly's hand.

"Caitlin Storm." She replies nodding slightly.

Jun looked intently at the piece of shrapnel before realizing something.

"They meant for someone to find this..."

"Is it me or did this part of the city just get really loud?" Shelly asked staring up into the sky.

Jill looked up to see a helicopter coming towards them. She grimanced.

"Looks like we're gonna have company and I can't say it's gonna be the friendly type." She stated pointing at it.

"S.T.A.R.S., eh? Just what we needed. No offense Miss Valentine." Shelly rambled then realized what she had said.

"That doesn't belong to S.T.A.R.S." Caitlin turned and smacked Jill soundly on the arm, "thank you very much! You wanna take a good look at the logo on that damn thing and tell me just how you're gonna talk your way out of this one!"

"Ummm..."

"I'll handle this...there's no way in hell I'm letting them land in there." Shelly told the others.

"I really hate to sound like a btch but that _is_ their mess and those probably are members of their U.B.C.F. squad coming in to inspect the damage. If that's the case we might not to interfere."

"It doesn't matter if this is their mess.. I have orders to let my boss know what the is happening and what we need to do to contain this mess before it starts." Shelly complained as she :watched the copter find a decent landing area.

"Fck it. This isn't going to work!" She exclaimed, "I'm going in."

"Hold on a sec. Two people I know are U.B.C.F. members, one of them's a squad leader. They said they would be up in this area. If that's them, they'll take us in with 'em. We shouldn't be here by ourselves anyway. It's too dangerous."

"I am not following _him_ around." Jill stated folding her arms across her chest.

Caitlin grined at Jill

"Hey it'll give you ample opportunity to stare at his a$$" Cait looked at Shelly.

"Look, they've already seen us. They're going to be well trained men with automatic weapons. We just go darting in there, they will try to kill us. If it's not who I think it is, after they go in, we'll sneak in. They're not going to leave a guard up here and attract any more attention than they already have." Caitlin spoke shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well...alright." Shelly admited.

Jun looked at her bewildered

"You're just going to accept that? You're not going to argue about it?"

"She makes a good point so no I'm not. But they better be quick because I've got a gut feeling this isn't going to be good. If it's anything like Raccoon City Incident, we're screwed. This'll be a global event. And I will not allow them to get away with it again. I lost more than I had to...due to those monsters who call themselves Umbrella." Shelly uttered as the helicopter sets down and two people in uniform jumped out from either side before the chopper took off again. The two figures immediately approach the small group of four.

Jill looked at Caitlin reaffirming her suspicions.

"Okay, it is them. Just don't go getting all lovey dovey on me when he walks over here okay. It's bad enough I have to even deal with it enough already."

"Two things. One, I'm an adult and I know how to behave. Two, I haven't seen him in six weeks so I'm allowed. You're just pissed because you haven't gotten any. If you'd just be nice to Nic...once in awhile." Cait began with a devilish grin on her face.

"Shut up." Jill cried trying to hide her blush.

"I'm sorry to be rude and I probably have no business saying this but we more important things to worry about. Can we focus here?" Shelly cut in.

"Ahhh come on Shel...Holland I mean it's no all business. You need to learn to relax once in awhile" Jun said as he ran his fingers through his spiky black hair and.is glared at by Shelly.

"I have to agree with your friend here, Shelly. Life should be fun even when something like this... oof! What the..."

Caitlin is suddenly hoisted off the ground and is swung around in a circle before getting set back onto the ground. She spun around to face a handsome red-haired Russian. Laughing at him, she playfully hits him in the arm.

"I"m gonna kick your a for that little stunt!"

Shelly stormed over to the door, began inspecting it carefully, and mumbled

"Kara's in there, she could be dead and everyone's busy having a good time." She almost whispered wanting to hit the door.

Meanwhile Jun had snuck up on her. He came up from behind her and was about to pick her up when she spun around quick as a snake.

"Don't even think about it." Shelly growled.

"Hey no need to be so cruel besides shouldn't we wait for them to go in first? They probably know this place a lot better than we do." Jun said seriously looking at the others talking and laughing.

"My friend works here. Last night I got a call from her telling me that she was on lock down. I thought nothing of it until this morning when Chief Bryers told me to get down here. For all I know she could be trapped down there and dead. Here we're just sitting around here acting like nothing's wrong." Shelly explained angrily sitting on the ground indian style.

"Which is why we should wait for them to go in first and follow there lead. Shelly, if we barge in there and get hurt or killed then where's your friend going to be. Not having a plan is one more thing that will make the odds already stacked against us only higher.I know you're worried about her but just play it cool." Jun advised as he gently patted her back and helped her get back up. He turned away.

"Kazama?"

Jun turned back around searching her features.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Shelly simply said.

Jun smiled at this.

"Just a warning, don't fall for me. All the ladies do."

Shelly snorted in disgust.

Nicholai:stares after Shelly.

"Alright, what did I do? The lady seems angry."

"Can't say for sure. Apparently she's not too thrilled on the idea of us talking about or doing anything that doesn't have to do with what went on here. Jill and I were teasing and she seemed to get a little testy. I hope it's nothing too serious." Caitlin stated.

Shelly and Jun :approached the group looking a little less distressed.

Shelly offered her hand towards Nicholai and he took it.

Sorry about all that. Name's Shelly Holland, I work for the FBI and this is..."

"Jun Kazama, and I am in the business of skills that allow me access to other's possessions." He said smiling and shook Nicholai's hand as well.

"That has to be one of the most eloquent ways I've ever heard of someone saying they're a thief." Jill complimented and smiled.

"Carlos Olivera, U.B.C.F. squad leader." He stood looking at the pair.

"Nicholai Ginovaeff and I just do what he tells me. By the way, nice to see you Jill. It's been awhile."

"My face is up here, moron." Jill noted.

"Oh, I know you two very well. I don't think you know me but I know you. You both were at the Raccoon City incident? Am I right?" Shelly questioned.

"Miss Valentine, that is cruel that you think of me as a common thief. Unlike them I don't get caught. Besides I'm on the opposite side of the fence now in search of love." Jun shirked.

"That's why I caught you lifting TVs once right? Because you're so good at your job."

"Um, Raccoon City is a very sore subject with most of us. They lost one of their best friends there." Caitlin advised.

"Yes very sore indeed" Shelly said and ran her fingers through her hair nervously:

"Besides I wasn't lifting it. I was returning it to it's rightful owner." Jun added.

"You are so full of it, Kazama."

"I don't think any of you should be coming down with us. This is too dangerous." Carlos stated.

"Well, you are not leaving us behind." Caitlin told him.

"Cait, I am not getting into it with you." Carlos gave her a dirty look, " No. Don't give me that look."

Caitlin was putting on one impressive puppy look.

"Stop it. I said no. I will not risk losing someone close to me again."

"Am I not someone important. Come on, Carlos. You and I both know you can't say no when she does that. Besides she'll just follow us anyway whether we agree or not."

Carlos growled at him.

"Don't help her." He demanded.

"Well you have no say on whether I or my partner Kazama can go in. So even if you did tell her no she's going in with us. Now, come on Olivera which is it? Let us go as a group or risk her not having someone to protect her? Either way Kazama and I are going in there." Shelly put up.

Carlos looked at Caitlin before looking at Shelly.

"Fine. But I lead and Nicholai brings up the rear and there are no exceptions. Is that understood?"

"Got to love men and their egos, sure be my guest. I don't care if you die first or last."

Jun frowned.

"Hey, I take offense to that." He began.

"Please Kazama, you hitting on every girl who's over 18 is offensive but I don't go pointing that out now do I?" Shelly cried at him to shut up.

Jun feigned hurtness.

"That was so mean."

"It's not their egos, honest. They just have the bigger guns and it does make sense for one of them to go in the front and one in the back. Can we take these damn suits off first though? They are really uncomfortable." Cait inquired.

Alright let us know what you think. No flames please.


End file.
